


World Tour

by b24021999



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Musicians, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b24021999/pseuds/b24021999
Summary: Maya just got back from her first tour after releasing her first album. See how she adjust to being back in NYC. As well as how she starts her relationship with her best friend.





	1. Coming Home

**Riley POV**

 

“Peaches” I scream into my computer as soon as I see Maya’s face appear on the screen. She lets out a laugh but is grinning just as much as I am.

 

“Hey Riles” 

 

“I miss you,” I tell her it had been seven months since I last saw her, we had never been apart this long before and I was pretty sure I had lost my mind before the first week was up.

 

“I know, Honey I miss you too,” she tells me with a sad smile. “But only like 35 hours until I'm all yours. No more tours, no recording sessions, no press” 

 

“35 hours...it would be less if you would let me see you before the show,” I tell her with a pout.

 

“Riley we talked about this if I see you before the show, I won't get on that stage and we will be sitting at the bay window leaving an arena full of people waiting,” she says.

 

“So make them wait seven months see how they like it” I sigh, I was stuck between being proud of all Maya had done in the last year and a half as well as being mad at her for leaving me. 

 

“35 hours. Then it's whatever you want. I promise” She tells me, before looking at something on the other side of the camera “I have to go, Honey”

 

“Okay” I sigh as she hangs up. I flop over on my bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking back to sophomore year when everything changed, we had been out at a karaoke night with the rest of the gang having a great time we even got Smackle to sing. Next thing we know a video of Maya had gone viral, and she was sitting with our Mums going over different record contracts all of which involved leaving. 

 

_    “Are you sure you are okay with this? I can stay” she tells me sitting at the Bay Window. I shake my head trying to stay calm and not burst into tears. _

 

_ “No, you have to go your album is doing amazing and this will be an amazing opportunity,” I tell her, she nods before flinging herself at me and wrapping me in a hug.  _

 

_ “I’m going to miss you” She mumbles, into my shoulders. _

 

_ “Me too, peaches”  _

 

   “It’s today” Auggie screams running into my room the next morning. 

 

“What’s today Auggie?” I ask as he climbs into my bed. I try to keep a straight face but fail miserably. 

 

“Maya is coming home, and we get to go to her concert and everything all my friends are going to be so jealous”  He grins, starting to jump on my bed.

 

“It’s today” we hear being screamed from the kitchen. I grab Auggie down from my bed as we go to the kitchen to find, our parents as well as Maya’s all dancing around in the kitchen.

 

“Our favorite girl will finally be back” Dad shouts, Mum nodding in agreement both of them grinning madly.

 

“Hey, she's our girl” Uncle Shawn and Katy tell them.

 

“And shouldn't I be your favorite,” I ask them, they all turn to look at me.

 

“Sure, Honey,” Mum says turning back to breakfast as everyone starts to sit down. Dad turning on the TV, this had become a thing of the past few years it had started when Katy was doing press for her movie and continued for Maya as we never wanted to miss an interview. 

 

“Shhh, it’s starting” Auggie yells as if we're not all watching the same thing. The commercial ends and we see Maya standing on the stage of Good Morning NYC, the music starts and we all begin to sing along with her as we recognize her song ‘Thumbs’.

 

“And that was Maya Hart her hit song Thumbs we will be right back after this break” Nicole    Edwards the host says. We eat in silence all patiently waiting for her to come back on screen. 

 

“And we are back and joined with Maya Hart, who is finishing her tour tonight right here in New York City. You are from New York? Right, how does it feel to be home?” Evans asks Maya as they are sitting on a couch.

 

“It’s so good to be home. I have loved everywhere we have been over the last few months, we’ve met some amazing people and gotten to do some amazing things but, I get to see my family tonight so I'm excited” Maya answers with a grin. 

 

“You haven't seen your family yet?” 

 

“No, not yet, we had a concert in Toronto last night so we drove straight here and from here it’s straight to a sound check” 

 

“You must be exhausted” 

 

“I have had like five coffees in the last hour so I think I can make it,” Maya tells her with a laugh, and all the parents mumble about how she better be joking and that's unhealthy. 

 

“So we have this picture from a few nights ago” Even says as a picture is displayed on the screen behind them of the entire crew of Maya’s tour covered in paint. “What was this?” 

 

“We had a few days off, last week and we knew that would be the last time we would all be together so we did the only thing we could do, we went paintballing” She explains.

 

“Who won?” 

 

“Me, obviously,” Maya says with a laugh. “I don’t know we were all a mess by the end of it,” she says as the picture changes to show Maya on stage in the middle of a song. 

 

“You all seem really close” Mays nods in agreement waving to a fan in the audience that suddenly screams out that they love her.

 

“So tonight’s the end of your tour? Do you have anything in the works?” Evans asks.

 

“I’m taking some time off to sleep and spend time with my family” 

 

“So we won’t be hearing any new music anytime soon?”

 

“I may have a few things coming out in November but other than that no maybe next year” 

 

“Well, I look forward to hearing it. Thank you for coming by to talk to us” 

 

“Thank you for having me,” Maya says, and it again cuts to a commercial. 

 

   “Riley we don’t have to leave for another hour at least,” Dad says, I look up at him from where I’m sitting at the front door watching Maya’s Instagram Live of her answering fan questions all ready and dressed to go.

 

“What’s the longest you have gone without seeing Shawn?” I ask him.

 

“Six months and five days” he answers instantly. 

 

“Seven months, one week and four days,” I tell him, his eyes widen.

 

“Hurry up everyone we have to go,” he says running back through the apartment. I turn my attention back to my phone to see the Instagram Live is over, I let out a sigh just as I get a text from Maya.

 

**‘10 hours’**

 

   “Excuse me” we hear someone say as we step up first in line being a few hours early. We turn to find a girl a few years older than us standing in front of me with an iPad. It takes a second to recognize her. 

 

“You are Jane, Maya’s assistant,” I say holding out my for her to shake, which she does. 

 

“And you four are the famous Mathew. Maya talks about you constantly” She tells us also shaking Mum and Dad’s hands. “Maya said you would be here before anyone else but I didn't really believe her. She asked me to come give you these” she says grabbing out a bunch of backstage passes on lanyards from her back pocket. 

 

“Awesome, I thought these were only a thing in movies,” Dad says getting excited and putting it around his neck. 

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to your seats so you don't have to wait out here,” She says leading us into the practically empty arena. 

 

“Presents” Auggie yells running up to the seats at the front that have gift bags sitting on them.

 

“Auggie you don't even know if they are for us,” Mom tells him, and as soon as Jane confirms that they are she and Dad are taking off after Auggie.

 

“It’s just some snacks and concert Merch, wait here when the concert ends and we will get someone to come take you backstage to her,” Jane says, just as her phone rings. “Yeah, they are here, Yes, Of course, I did, Maya calm down you will see you girlfriend in a few hours,” Jane says giving us a wave and walking away before I can even ask about Maya having a girlfriend. She isn't even out of sight before my phone starts ringing.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” I ask instantly, not even checking if it was, in fact, Maya I was talking to.

 

“No, Jane was talking about you, she is convinced we are dating and nothing I tell her can change her mind apparently” Maya, says I choose to ignore the weird feeling that comes with thinking of myself as Maya’s girlfriend gives me. 

  
  


“Are you sure? I can’t come see you” 

 

“No way, five hours we can do this” Maya tells me but she doesn't sound all that convinced. 

 

“Does Auggie like his clothes?” she asks, I look over at my family who is all wearing every possible item of Merch. I take a picture sending it to Maya and hear her laugh a few seconds later. “I’m glad they like it, I need to start getting ready. I’ll see you soon Riles” 

 

“It’s starting, it’s starting” Auggie starts chanting as the lights dull and the band starts playing right in front of us. There is a silent anticipation through the arena as everyone waits for Maya to show up, she suddenly appears right in the middle of the stage and already singing “Smoke and Fire” as she dances across the stage. As the song ends she takes a quick drink before coming and standing at the front of the stage right next to us.

 

“Hello New York” she yells out into the microphone “How is everybody doing tonight?” she asked only meeting more scream of the fans. “I hope all that screaming is a good thing,” she says with a grin, looking down at us giving us a wave before turning back to the audience. “Alright let’s do this,” she says turning back down the stage as the music starts again. 

  
  


   “Alright we are a little over halfway through the set, and I’m going to add a song in here that I don’t normally sing. This song is about my best friend who is in the audience tonight” she says causing the audience to let out another scream. “This is Seamless”

 

Good morning, you're leaving

I'll see you in the evening

My best friend till the end

My better half no pretend

Our language is sacred

No people try to solve it

New adventures on the way

You and me together

Take on the world forever

I know all your secrets

And I promise you I'm gonna keep them

I'll be there when you are feeling clueless

You and me, oh yeah we're seamless

Woah oh, yeah, woah oh

We're klutzy, but so lucky

That I always have you to catch me

We're partners in crime

You're stuck with me your whole life

So different, out of our minds

From a planet that's hard to find

Every second every day

You and me together

Take on the world forever

I know all your secrets

And I promise you I'm gonna keep them

I'll be there when you are feeling clueless

You and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You're right by my side whenever I need you

Through the hardest times

I'll be there for you

At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone

I won't be hard to find

'Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You and me together

Take on the world forever

I know all your secrets

And I promise you I'm gonna keep them

I'll be there when you are feeling clueless

You and me, oh yeah we're seamless

Woah oh, Woah oh

  
  
  


“Two more hours, Riles,” she says, before running around the stage again. A few more songs later, and she back standing at the front of the stage yet again. “Well, this is it the end of the night and the end of this tour. I couldn't have asked for a better audience you guys have been amazing, now none of this tour would have been possible without some amazing people…..” Maya then goes on to name practically every member of her crew and management team before running off stage. Again. I have no idea why she hasn't passed out from all this running around I was exhausted just walking in from the car. The audience is screaming and waiting to see if she is going to sing one more song. Just as people think she isn't coming back the music starts up again this time to her newest song ‘why’. Jane appears next to us motioning us to follow her. She leads us backstage and we can still hear Maya in the middle of her song. We end up in what I’m guessing is Maya’s dressing room, going by the many pictures of our families and friends that have been scattered around, and by the piles of clothes everywhere. 

 

“She should be back in the next hour or so,” Jane says before disappearing again, I let out a groan as I collapse back on the couch. 

  
  


“I'm never going to see her again” I complain, I’m ignored by the rest of my family as they rummage through Maya’s things and I don’t have the energy to stop them. I miss Maya and time seems to have slowed down way too much. Eventually, I start arguing with Auggie to pass the time which helps distract me. 

 

   “Geshh, Riley I thought you would be more excited to see me after Seven months, one week, four days, sixteen hours, 34 minutes and 25 seconds” I suddenly hear, from the other side of Auggie, I look up to see Maya staring at me and I let out a scream launching myself at her and hugging her. In the back of my mind, I hear Auggie screaming to get off him, but I don't care I had my best friend back and there was no way I was letting go of her. “I missed you,” Maya says, and I pull back just enough to look at her we are both a crying mess at this point.

 

“I missed you too, Peaches” pulling her back into the hug.

 

“Hey, we missed our Maya too,” Dad says, as he and Mum come over wrapping Maya in a hug as, having to hug me to as I refuse to let go of her. Auggie climbs up onto us. 

 

“Maya, will you come to show and tell at my summer camp,” he asks, causing everyone to let out a laugh.

 

“Sure kid, but only if I get a hug I missed you too,” she says letting go of me with one arm and wrapping him in a hug. 

“Miss hart your car is ready to go,” Someone says, from the door. 

 

“Thanks, Sam, just give us a second” 

 

“What no you're not leaving?” I yell at her. 

 

“Don’t worry Honey the car is for all of us?” She tells me. “If that’s okay with you guys, I just thought it would be easier so you weren't stuck in so much traffic just getting out of the parking lot” 

 

“That’s great Maya, do you have anything left you to need to do here” 

 

“No, everyone is trying to get rid of me, apparently I talk about you guys too much,” Maya says, hiding her face in my hair, embarrassed. “Bay window?” I hear her ask.

 

   I pull Maya straight through the apartment ignoring the rest of my crazy family as they go on and on about the limbo we drove in. We head straight to the Bay window collapsing against each other as we sit arms still wrapped around each other. Maya relaxes against me, “It’s good to be home” she sighs out.

 

“It’s good to have you home” we sit in silence for a few minutes just happy we were with each other. “Not that I’m complaining or going to let you leave but shouldn't you be with your parents” 

 

“They have gotten to see me every few weeks they told me to come here and get over my Riley withdrawals,” she tells me sleepy. 

 

“You need sleep,” I tell her.

 

“No, I just need Riley” she mumbles “let me get some coffee then we can catch up” 

 

“Yeah, I don't think my parents will go for that” she sits up a little and scrunches her nose up making her look adorable, I shake that thought from my head as well as the one that makes me want to kiss her for looking so cute.

 

“I’m going to need to start listening to parents again aren't I?” she asks and I give her a nod, she groans collapsing into my chest and closing her eyes. “If I can't get any coffee sleep might be a good idea, I'm sorry I would probably end up passing out while you are talking” 

 

“When was the last time you slept,” I ask, as she gets up digging through my drawers for her pajamas. 

 

“I think I got an hour or something this afternoon,” she says leaving for the bathroom as we fall into our usual routine for when she spends the night. When I come back from brushing my teeth I find her curled up on her side of the bed, I turn off the light climbing in next to her quietly thinking she is asleep. She moves over curling up against me. “Love you Riles” she mumbles out in her sleep. 


	2. Tour Bus

**Maya POV**

 

   BUZZ BUZZ 

 

I hear silently groaning, trying not to wake Riley I lean over to the bedside table reaching for my phone.

 

‘Meet me at Topanga’s in twenty minutes - Jane’

 

I check the time seeing that is only nine o’clock, I climb out of bed trying to be quiet as I start digging around her wardrobe looking for some clothes to wear. I grab a baseball hat and sunglasses that she had laying out on her desk and slowly make my way out of the bedroom bumping straight into Topanga as I get to the kitchen. 

 

“What are you doing awake?” we ask each other, she holds up a bunch of files and I give a nod. 

 

“I’m just running downstairs to meet Jane I should be back before Riley wakes up,” I tell her, putting on the baseball cap and heading downstairs. I get to the cafe before Jane and order us coffees and waiting for at a  table near the back. I pull out my phone to pass the time.

 

“Hey, I did not expect you to beat me here this must be a first,” She says sliding into the opposite side of the booth and placing a large duffel under the table. 

 

“First time for everything,” I tell her, putting my phone away. “So what’s up?” I ask.

 

“I brought you the stuff from your dressing room, and the keys to your bus, everyone has already cleared out their stuff so it's just you”

 

“I could have stayed and helped last night,” I tell her, again.

 

“We know, but you were driving us all insane with your whining. I miss Riley, I wonder if Riley is here yet, Do you think she liked the performance” she says making her voice go higher in failed attempt to sound more like me. 

 

“I don’t sound like that” I pout causing her to laugh.

 

“Sure you don’t kid. Now I think we have everything covered, think you can handle two weeks without me?” she says with a grin. 

 

“No, you can't leave me. I'm taking away your vacation days” I tell her “Who else will bring me coffee, or make sure I don’t stay up all night on Netflix” attempting to sound serious. 

 

“I’m sure you will manage” 

 

“Thank you, Jane I wouldn't have been able to get through the past year without you,” I tell her, standing and giving her a hug. “I will miss you” 

 

“I will only be gone for two weeks, then it's back to waking you up and dragging you to the gym,” she says and laughs when I let out a groan. “I better go, my flight leaves in a few hours”

 

“Thank you for taking me my stuff” 

 

“No problem, I'll see you in two weeks,” she says giving me another hug and grabbing her coffee. “Maybe when I get back you can introduce me to your girlfriend,” she says then quickly leaves before we can start arguing about it again. She had been wanting me to ask Riley our since I let it slip that I had feelings for her that went passed those of just a best friend. I grab my coffee and bag of clothes stopping to order another coffee for Topanga and heading upstairs back to their apartment. 

 

“Is she awake yet?” I ask as I join her at the kitchen table, handing her over the coffee.

 

“No, I don't think she has ever been awake as she was last night it wouldn't surprise me if she slept until after lunch. So are you glad to be home?” she asks putting aside her work so we can talk. 

 

“Yeah, I have missed you guys like crazy, but now I don't really know what to do with myself I've always had something else to do, like the next concert or the next interview, now I have free time and don’t really know what to do with it” I tell her. 

 

“You could try being a kid again,” she says with a laugh “you sound like me during my first few years as a lawyer. I was so focused on work I didn't think of anything else” 

 

“Yeah, I’m excited to spend time with Riley and the rest of the gang when they get back from their vacations. It just feels weird, we have all changed and I've been gone makes me worry that I will be out of place” I tell her voicing my fear, that I won't fit in with them anymore.

 

“Just give yourself some time to readjust,” she tells me, turning back to her work. I open my bag hoping to find my laptop inside. I start answering some emails to pace the time until Riley wakes up. By the time I’m done and now scrolling through social media and she is still not awake. Auggie came up to me with some paper and crayons asking if I want to draw with him, I grin grabbing some paper and crayons, I have barely had any time to draw or paint since I was gone and I definitely missed it. I draw Auggie as he sits across from me at the table telling me all about his past school year at his first week of summer camp. When he is done with his drawing he holds it up to show me it a picture of me on stage last night. 

 

“Auggie that’s amazing,” I tell him, his drawings kept improving, over the last few months I would get a new one of his drawings in the mail, all of which have been displayed on my tour bus which I still need to go to if Riley would wake up.

 

“It’s for you,” he tells me, I take it from him hanging it on the fridge. 

 

“Is it alright if I keep it there until I go home?” I ask him, he nods going back to his next drawing just as Riley comes into the room. “Good morning sleepy head” 

 

“You left” she mumbles wrapping me into another hug.

 

“Just for a few minutes,” I say returning the hug, ignoring Auggie muttering about us under his breath. “Now, eat breakfast I need to pack up my stuff,” I tell her pushing her towards her seat, where her food is still sitting waiting for her to wake up. 

 

“Can I come?” Auggie asks.

 

“It’s up to your Mum and Dad” 

 

“Are you sure Maya?” Mr. Matthews asks.

 

“I don’t mind, as long as it’s okay with you guys,” I tell the,m Mr. Matthews look at Topanga who sighs rolling her eyes.

 

“No, Cory you are not going,” she says causing him to grumble under his breath. “How are you guys getting there? I don’t like the idea of Auggie on the subway without Cory or me” 

 

“I can get a car to take us, it will be easier to move my stuff that way,” I tell them, Topanga nods asking if she can get a ride to pick up her car that was let at the venue last night. 

 

   “This isn't the same car as last night” Auggie moans as we all get in the car. 

 

“No, but don’t worry you should be able to watch TV on the bus when we get there,” I tell him, he nods content and looks out the window. 

 

“So is this how you are traveling from now on? No, more Subway for the great Maya Hart” Riley asks with a grin.

 

“No, I miss my the subway it’s way more fun,” I tell her.

 

“So we are going to see the place you have been living for the past seven months?” 

 

“Yeah, it's great you can't wait to give you a tour” 

        “This place is like a house” Auggie yells out as soon as we step into the bus. I laugh heading over to the controls and getting the lights on. 

 

“So do you want a tour?” I ask, not waiting for an answer as I start pointing out things.

 

“This is Sean’s space,” I tell them gesturing to the area of the driver's seat. I take two steps forward, “The kitchen, and living room, which includes our TV and Xbox,” I tell them laughing as Auggie eyes light up. 

 

“And these are the bunks,” I tell them pointing out the beds hidden in the side of the walls by curtains. “This is my one” pulling the curtain back to reveal a bed with a mini tv in it and a wall covered in pictures of my family and friends as well as drawings that Auggie had sent. 

 

“Wow, its um spacy,” Riley says, looking shocked.

 

“Not what you were expecting?” 

 

“I mean I know I have seen it in video chats but It looked so much bigger through the camera” I laugh leading them passed the bathroom and to the last room. I pause before opening the door “now this is where I need your help” I tell them opening it revealed a mess of guitars, clothes and who knows what else.  

 

“Maya, it's a mess” 

 

“I know but, it’s not entirely my fault we kind of just started throwing things in here and it got out of hand” Riley shakes her head stepping into the room and starting to go through the clothes. 

 

“Wow, these are wow, I love this shirt” Riley starts rambling inspecting each item of clothing. 

 

“Come on Auggie, I’ll get the TV set up for you” I sit him down on the couch instructing him not to touch anything before heading out of the bus and in the storage compartment underneath to get some suitcases. By the time I get back Riley is in a completely different outfit.

“The clothes I’m wearing cost more than my entire wardrobe put together,” she tells me seriously, “I know it's sort of rude but how much money are you making exactly” I laugh, starting to fold up some of the clothes. 

 

“Let’s just say that you will be getting real birthday presents and Christmas presents from now on” 

 

“I don’t care about the presents, as long as you are there,” she tells me but she is already making up different outfits she can wear. 

 

   “Maya stop” Riley gasps out before falling back into giggles as Auggie and I tickle her.

 

“Give it back Riley”  Auggie yells trying to grab the remote from her. 

 

“Ne..vvv..er” she gasps out, trying to curl herself around the remote. “It’s mine” 

 

“Got it,” I say finally having managed to grab it from her, running to the other side of the bus and manage to change the channel before they can stop me. They both jump on me trying to get the remote, I let them grab it and watched their confused face as nothing happens when they push the buttons. 

 

“What happened?” Auggie asks hitting the remote against his hand, Riley turns staring at me.

 

“What did you do?” I hold out my hand showing her the batteries from the remote. 

 

“That’s cheating” they both complain, jumping to snatch them back from me. I let them change the channel to what they want to watch and don't even roll my eyes when some cartoon show appears on the screen. I’m just happy to be back with them, it had been lonely the past few months. Everyone I worked with had been great but it wasn't the same as having people like Riley around. 

 

“You okay?” Riley asks sitting next to me on the couch of the bus and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

 

“I'm great,” I tell her leaning my head against her shoulder. 

 

   “Are you alright?” Topanga asks as soon as I get back to the apartment, we had stopped on the way home to pick up some food for dinner, I had gotten swamped by people and separated from Riley and Auggie, thankfully they made it home without being followed by any crazy people with cameras. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I wasn't thinking, going into a restaurant full of teenagers having a Maya Hart themed birthday party, probably not my best idea” I tell them, “You guys okay?” I ask as Riley comes up wrapping me up in yet another hug and leading me to the kitchen table. 

 

“We are fine, is it always like that. It was crazy, they were all screaming and yelling at you. It was the number of people there kept doubling” she says in shock.

 

“Yeah, it doesn't happen all the time but they just wanted some pictures it was fine” I sigh, now feeling more worried about my idea of going back to school for my senior year.

“I guess I didn't realize how popular you were, I mean I know I was at your concert and you were amazing but still that was crazy,” she says shocked.

 

“Don’t get all star-struck now Riles” I say earning a glare and slap on the shoulder.

 

“Sorry, that’s not going to happen,” She says, “Now, you have been home an entire day and we have not caught up on Red Planet Diaries. Since someone wouldn't let me watch it without her”

 

“What we always watch it together, we can not break the tradition just because I was on tour. Plus now we have an entire season to binge-watch before the season premiere in two weeks” I tell her with a hopefully convincing grin because I had definitely watched the entire season without her. 

 


End file.
